Dead Kennedys
thumb|300px|Dead Kennedys Die Dead Kennedys (dt. Tote Kennedys) aus San Francisco, USA, haben von 1978 bis 1986 recht erfolgreichen Punk zwischen rockig und hardcore gemacht. Die Dead Kennedys sind heute noch kult, aber leider hat sich Sänger Jello Biafra mit der Band zu sehr verkracht. : → Siehe auch Black Flag Sound anhören Die Dead Kennedys haben mehrere legendäre Hits gelandet, die man noch 20 Jahre lang beim Mittelmeerurlaub hören konnte: *'Holiday in Cambodia' – (live, 2:19 min) *'Kill the Poor' – (audio, 3:03 min) Geschichte der Dead Kennedys thumb|Das berühmte DK-Logo, weltweit an Wänden zu finden Die Dead Kennedys gründeten sich im Juni 1978 in San Francisco, der damaligen Hippiehochburg in Kalifornien. Sie bestanden aus Jello Biafra (Gesang), East Bay Ray (Gitarre), Klaus Flouride (Bass) und Bruce Schlesinger aka. Ted (Schlagzeug). Nach ersten Konzerten in San Francisco kam im Juni 1979 bereits ihre berühmte erste Single California Über Alles. Es folgte eine Tour an der Ostküste. Im Herbst 1980 kam das erste Album, Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables, der Schlagzeuger wurde anschließend durch D.H. Peligro ersetzt. thumb|250px|Die Dead Kennedys in Action In den 1980ern wurd viel getourt und sie machten Texte gegen die damalige westliche Reagan-Welt. ... Der Prozess nach dem dritten Album wegen Jugendgefährdung fraß anscheinend die finanziellen Reserven der Band auf ? 1986 nach dem vierten Album lösten sich die Dead Kennedys auf und sind seitdem im Streit, Jello gegen den Rest der Band. Jello Biafra hat mit seinem Label weitergemacht und 1989 mit Ministry-Leuten die Band Lard gegründet. ... 2014 gab es eine US-Tour der neuen Dead Kennedys, 2015 kamen sie auch nach Europa. Die Alben der Dead Kennedys Die Dead Kennedys haben zwischen 1980 und 1986 vier Alben und ein Mini-Album gemacht. *1980 – Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables – 1. Album *1981 – In God We Trust, Inc. – Mini-Album *1982 – Plastic Surgery Disasters – 2. Album *1985 – Frankenchrist – 3. Album - softer, aber es gab heftigen Ärger mit den US-Behörden. *1986 – Bedtime for Democracy – 4. Album 1. Album – Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables Das Debütalbum Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables wurde zwischen Mai und Juni 1980 aufgenommen und im September veröffentlicht *Punk – 14 Tracks, 32:55 min – 02. September 1980 bei Cherry Red Records *Wikipedia – eine ausführliche Analyse ! Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables ... : 01 – Kill the Poor – 3:07 – (East Bay Ray, Biafra) 02 – Forward to Death – 1:23 – (Carlos Cadona) 03 – When Ya Get Drafted – 1:23 – 04 – Let’s Lynch the Landlord – 2:13 – (später von L7 gecovert) 05 – Drug Me – 1:56 – 06 – Your Emotions – 1:20 – (East Bay Ray) 07 – Chemical Warfare – 2:58 – 08 – California über alles – 3:03 – (Biafra, John Greenway) 09 – I Kill Children – 2:04 – 10 – Stealing People’s Mail – 1:34 – guter Song ! 11 – Funland at the Beach – 1:49 – 12 – Ill in the Head – 2:46 – (Cadona, Biafra) 13 – Holiday in Cambodia – 4:37 – (Biafra, Greenway) 14 – Viva Las Vegas – 2:42 – (Doc Pomus, Mort Shuman) 2. Album – Plastic Surgery Disasters Das zweite Album Plastic Surgery Disasters wurde im Juni 1982 aufgenommen und im November veröffentlicht *Punk – 14 Tracks, 42:56 min – ... November 1982 bei Alternative Tentacles Plastic Surgery Disasters wurden von Jello Biafra geschrieben. 3. Album – Frankenchrist Das dritte Album Frankenchrist wurde zwischen Mai und Juli 1985 aufgenommen und im Oktober veröffentlicht *Punk – 12 Tracks, 45:07 min – ... Oktober 1985 bei Alternative Tentacles Frankenchrist wurde ... Jello Biafra Jello Biafra (geb. 1958) war 20, als sich die Dead Kennedys gründeten. Projekte Jello Biafra war immer sehr aktiv. Neben und nach den Dead Kennedys hat er Spoken Word gemacht, in der Band Lard u.a. gespielt, Politix gemacht, ... Mit den Ministry-Leuten gründete er 1989 Lard, die bis 2000 vier Alben veröffentlichte. Sie machen industrial-lastigen Hardcore. Alternative Tentacles Jello Biafra hat pünktlich mit 21 im Jahre 1979 das Label Alternative Tentacles gegründet. Schon die erste Dead Kennedys-Single California über alles wurde so veröffentlicht. *Homepage - Legendär war der Sampler ... mit L7, Napalm Death, Sepultura, ... Weblinks *Homepage – still alive, die neuen Dead Kennedys *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik hören Kategorie:Genre Kategorie:USA